Fly My Angel
by GEM8
Summary: A pre-White House snapshot of sorrow. This is an extended look at the Jed and Abbey storyline from my story Anniversaries. Jed and Abbey had a son. What happen to him. How did Jed and Abbey cope with the sorrow.


**A pre-White House snapshot of sorrow**

This is an extended look at the Jed and Abbey storyline from my story Anniversaries. Jed and Abbey had a son. What happen to him. How did Jed and Abbey cope with the sorrow.

Disclaimer: The West Wing belongs to Aaron Sorkin et al. Fly, Belongs to Celine Dion et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This story is a look back to one part of a story I wrote a year ago called Anniversaries. It focuses on Abbey, Jed, Leo and Michael.

Summary: This is an extension of the Jed and Abbey storyline from my other Fic Anniversaries. What happened to Jed and Abbey's son Michael?

Rated: T

Title: Fly My Angel

_Manchester NH_

_Fly, fly little wing._

_Fly beyond imaging_

_The softest cloud, the whitest dove._

_Upon the wind of heaven's love._

_Past the planets and the stars_

_Leave this lonely world of ours._

_Escape the sorrow and the pain._

_And fly again._

I just want to die. Every year around this time that's how I feel. My little boy was taken from me and I still feel the pain of that day. I remember like it was yesterday.

"How long do you think he has?"

Alex Wilson looked to Abbey with sympathy. "I don't think he'll make it through the night."

Abbey felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her as she walked back to her son's hospital room. She had taken these walks often in the past two years. She knew this day would come. She just wasn't ready for it and Jed refused to face the whole situation.

She opened the door as quietly as she could but he heard her come into the room. "Mom."

"Sssh. Sweetie. Try and sleep."

"I'm afraid to go to sleep. Where's Daddy?"

"He is outside with Uncle Leo."

"I want them here."

"Okay, I'll get them."

Abbey stepped out into the hallway. Jed and Leo stopped talking when she walked out of the room. "Jed."

"Yeah." Jed said in an obviously strained voice.

"He wants you and Leo to come in."

"I can't."

"Jed." Abbey was on verge of tears but forceful.

Leo had seen this go on for the past year. Jed not wanting to face reality, Abbey facing it alone with no where to turn. He had tried to help but there was only so much he could do.

"Jed, She's right. Go and see your son."

"No, Leo! I can't."

Abbey watched Jed walk away. She turned back to Leo, the tears streaming down her face. Leo took her into his arms. "Leo, he wants to see his father. He's not going to make it through the night. He wants to say good-bye. I can't do this alone."

"You won't have to."

"I have to get back to him."

"We'll be right behind you." Leo kissed her on the cheek and went in search of his friend.

--

"Michael."

"Mom. Dad wouldn't come?"

"No, he's coming. He went to get coffee before I got to him. Leo went to get him."

"Hold me, please." Abbey got into bed with her son holding on to him. She never wanted to let go but she knew she would have to and soon. He was so weak now it was a wonder he had the strength to talk. That was Michael though, defying all the odds. That was why it was hard to see him like this. He was so strong and had held on for so long there was a time when they thought he had beaten it.

"It hurts, Mom."

"I know. Take a deep breath. The medication will help."

_Fly, fly precious one._

_Your endless journey has begun._

_Take your gentle happiness._

_Far too beautiful for this._

_Cross over to the other shore._

_There is peace forevermore._

_But hold this mem'ry bittersweet_

_Until we meet._

Michael laid back into his mother's arms. Abbey held onto his son tightly. It was obvious to her that he was tired and hurting. She looked at the door, no one had come yet.

"I'm trying, Mom."

"Trying to what?"

"Hold on, I have to. I have to see him." Michael pleaded through his pain.

"You'll see him." Abbey promised, silently praying that Jed would walk through the door. He did.

"Hey, Sport."

"Daddy." Jed walked over and put a hand on his wife's shoulder then sat down and took a hold of his son's hand. Leo watched from a distance. He knew that they were saying good-bye and he did his best to hold back his emotions while his friends did the hardest thing to do when you're a parent.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Son."

"Mom, I love you."

"I love you too, Michael. I always will."

"Uncle Leo."

"Yeah, Mike."

"Come here."

Leo walked over to his Godson and kissed him on the forehead. "Take care of them for me."

"I will, I promise. I love you."

"Love you too. I'm tired."

Go to sleep, Baby." Abbey said in a soothing voice trying to hide her tears.

Michael closed his eyes. Abbey, Jed and Leo sat with him. Holding on to him as long as they could.

_Fly, fly do not fear_

_Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear._

_You're heart is pure, you're soul is free._

_Be on your way, don't wait for me._

_Above the universe you'll climb_

_On beyond the hands of time._

_The moon will rise, the sun will set_

_But I won't forget._

_Fly, fly little wing_

_Fly, where only angels sing_

_Fly away, the time is right_

_Go now, find the light._

The End


End file.
